Jim and Julianna
by Melanie Ravenwood
Summary: After a rescue from near death, Julianna finds herself at the Benbow Inn, with an seriously horrible, James Hawkins. Take place before the movie, and during, and maybe after. Jim x Oc  Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Julie ran against the howling wind, her head full of thoughts. _Can't let them catch me .. Can't go back. Must keep running. Must stay warm. _She pulled her thin wrap closer to her, trying to believe in the fantasy that she was warm. Suddenly a sharp pain seemed to hit her head. Julie winced. _Not now! Now was NOT the time to get one of your headaches Julie! _She started to rub her temples ferociously, which in turn, only made her head hurt worse.  
>A sudden gust of wind caused Julie to fall into a ditch in the side of the road. She sucked in a scream as a pain shot up her arm. She looked down and saw a gnash cut into her left arm. "Why are there so many rocks on Montresser?" She whispered in pain. She bit her lip in hope that the pain would just go away. But it didn't.<br>Her vision was starting to get fuzzy now, and she hardly felt herself tying her thin wrap around her arm. She forced herself to stand, and almost fell over again, her pain was so great.  
>And that's when she saw it. Though her blurry vision, she was sure she could make out a light coming from a house. This light looked warm. Comforting. And most of all inviting. It made Julie want to indure her pain, and carry though, just so she could make it to that light. She started to walk towards it, and teetered. She successfully righted herself, no thanks to the weather, and pressed onward… For about 10 seconds. This time she when she teetered again, she fell over. A sudden pain shot up her knee, and Julie couldn't keep the scream inside. She laid back in the now pouring rain, and knew she was going to die. She just knew it. She started to breathe heavily as the darkness of unconsciousness poured over her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim Hawkins, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Sarah Hawkins stepped into her slug draw buggy, and motioned for her son to climb in with her…Now. "Nothing..?" Jim muttered, and it was quite obvious he really didn't care. "Jim, why did you do it? Why in the world did you decide to spray paint Mr. Gagloneys house? And with that particular choice of words- Jim!" She jolted her son from his own little galaxy. "Mom, I only said the truth!" "You put that Mr. Gagloney was a big, fat, ugly blob! Jim how could you do that? And to the governor? Jim!" "Mom, you always said to say the truth! ….And you could be thankful I got off easy…" Sarah gave an outraged gasp, "JAMES PLEATIES HAWKINS! I don't know WHAT I'm going to do with you!" "How about you leave me alone!" "Jim! I CARE about you, and-" "Whatever." Sarah gave an exasperated sigh, and turned back to the road, _We are getting worse everyday….How am I EVER going to get though to him that I love him and care about him?_ Her thoughts were intruded by Jim shouting, "MOM, LOOK OUT!" Sarah gasped when she saw, and quickly pulled on the reins to stop the buggy… They had almost run over a girl.

**A/n: Allo peeps! Second chap of my rewrite!…That's all… **


	3. Chapter 3

"Jim, we need get her in the buggy! Now!" "Uh mom.." "Do you want the girl to die because you don't want to pick her up?" "Fine.." He walked over and scooped her up bridal style, surprised at how light she was… And how pretty she was. Seriously pretty

* * *

><p>…A couple hours later… Julie woke up to a voice… She tried to open her eyes, but everything was all fuzzy… She tried to speak, but a couldn't. It even hurt to think… "She's waking up…" A voice said. "Well, she will go back to sleep with that medicine I gave her. She needs it. She is a very lucky lady to be alive.. Call me tomorrow to give me an update on how she's doing.." "Yes doctor." They said more, but Julie slipped under the medicine…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An soooo haven't really gotten the hang of this editing the chapters things...**


	4. Chapter 4

Julie was awakened to the sound of voices a couple hours later… "Jim, I need to get back to the Inn, and YOU haven't done anything all day! All I'm asking is to change her leg bandage." "Mom. It's her leg. I'm actually okay with it, but what if she wakes up?" "Explain it to her." _Hold up!_ Julie thought. (Her eyes are still closed, and it looks like she is unconscious) _This 'Jim' is going to touch my leg! No way! _She tried to move but found she couldn't. However, she did find she could move her legs… She heard him walk closer, closer, closer… He stopped. She could feel him getting near her leg…And.. Whack! She kicked out her leg in his face! He groaned, and grabbed his face. When he let go of his face, she shot up, (Much to the protest of her now aching head) and punched again in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. "Ow!" They both said. Julie, cause her head hurt now from the sudden movement, and Jim…Come on, we all know why! "That's it!" He popped up, and sat on top of her, (Waist area, facing the legs) "I am going to get this bandage on you, even if it kills me!" "Oh, it will!" She started beating his back, which did no good, but she kept doing it anyway. Jim on the other hand, Yanked up her skirt just above the knee cap. (Not going anywhere inappropriate) And tried to tie on the bandage. And after much hard work, he succeeded. Julie meanwhile, had just managed to grab his jacket collar, and pulled him down, unintentionally putting (Laying) him in the spot next to her on the bed. They looked at each other and they both screamed. Julie pushed him out of bed, and on to the floor. And that's when Sarah came in.

* * *

><p><strong>An oh boy, lookie what trouble they got into! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

When they got downstairs, everyone was staring at them. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Julie asked. "I dunno." "I think I know." Jim looked at her questioningly. "They saw you treat me like a pirate would." "Hey, you agreed to that kiss!" he whispered harshly. "No, I meant you pulling me out here! Don't you think they would of seen it?" "No…Because as soon as we came out, you behaved…Which is new." "Hey!" "Well you have been flinging insults at me!" "Enough…They are still staring at us." "Let's go down now." "I thought you never ask."

* * *

><p>Jim and Julie walked down the stairs arm and arm, each thinking of the reason people were staring at them. Julie's was, "<em>They must<em> _wonder what an orphan girl is doing on the arm of the owners son!"_ Jim on the other hand, "_They must wonder why the juvenile son, has a pretty girl, oh man did I just say that? On his arm!" _As they sat down, Jim mom ran over to them. Julie could see now, that she was middle-aged woman, with brown hair, and looked very motherly. "Hello my name is Sarah, and what can I get you?" "Mom!" Jim whispered, embarrassed. "What?" "Your making us sound like we're dating, or something!" "You're the ones that came down arm in arm." Julie closed her eyes with regret. Suddenly it hit her. The guest saw her slap him, then make up, and take his arm, and watch him, *Gulp * close the door to her room. Then they came out like nothing bad had happened…. Yeah, she thought it seemed scandalous too. She looked at Jim, and saw he thought the same thing. She looked at him, and made a mental sight. This would be a long evening.


End file.
